


One Step

by FlawedDisaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Das Schicksal ist ein ziemliches Arschloch, Es eskaliert schnell, M/M, References to Depression, Stan braucht eine Umarmung, Und etwas Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Stan ist fertig mit der Welt. Ein Unglück nachdem anderen scheint ihn heimzusuchen. So zieht er sich oft, auf das Dach des Gebäudes in welchem er wohnt, zurück um sich dort eine Zigarette zu rauchen und nachzudenken. (Style/Angedeutetes Slash)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort  
> Heyo :D Lang ist‘s her. Endlich habe ich es geschafft die FF Korrektur zu lesen und hochzuladen. Das ist ein Twoshot, sprich, in den nächsten Tagen werde ich den zweiten Teil hochladen (Nachdem ich ihn natürlich vernünftig korrigiert habe). So genug jetzt, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen ^^

One Step

„Verdammt.“ fluche ich leise bei dem versuch meine Zigarette an zu zünden. Es ist viel zu windig um ein Feuerzeug betätigen zu können. Innerlich verfluche ich mich dafür, nicht mein Sturmfeuerzeug mitgenommen zu haben. Ich seufze und stecke Zigarette, sowie Feuerzeug weg, stattdessen lehne ich mich über das Betongeländer des, Plattenbaugebäudes in welchem ich wohne. Ich stehe auf dem Dach und sehe dem Sonnenuntergang zu, was mich irgendwie, wie auch so oft schon, entspannen lässt. Ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken. Zeit um meine Gedanken zu sortieren, um über Dinge nach zu denken die an mir nagen. Wendy, ist einer dieser Dinge. 

Sie war alles andere als begeistert, als ich ihr mitteilte, dass ich South Park verlassen würde um studieren zu gehen. Sie meinte, sie könne keine Fernbeziehung führen, sie bräuchte jemanden der immer für sie da wäre. Dies könnte ich ihrer Meinung nicht, wenn ich so weit weg von zu Hause sein würde, Telefonate würden nichts bringen. Und so verließ sie mich nach vielen Jahren, nicht nur als feste Freundin sondern auch als meine beste Freundin.

Ob ich enttäuscht, traurig, frustriert oder sauer war? Nicht wirklich. Diese Beziehung war nicht mehr das was sie mal war. Das was wir für den jeweils anderen empfunden haben, ist einfach nicht mehr vorhanden. Natürlich hatten wir Sex, aber man könnte sagen, dass dieser nur noch dazu da war, um unsere Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.

Dennoch war es für das erste ziemlich komisch sie nicht mehr an meiner Seite zu haben, sie war während meiner gesamten Schulzeit meine ständige Begleiterin gewesen und jetzt ist sie weg. Nicht nur sie war weg, meine Freunde, meine Familie, einfach niemand war mehr da. Ich bin auf mich allein gestellt. Niemand meldete sich mehr bei mir, seitdem ich weggezogen war. 

Kenny, ein sehr guter Kumpel von mir, meldet sich fasst gar nicht mehr bei mir, wobei ich es verstehen kann. Er macht gerade seine Ausbildung und muss dazu noch jobben gehen um seine Familie über die Runden zu bringen, weswegen er sogar kaum noch Zeit für sich selbst hat. Worunter auch die Beziehung zu seinem Freund leidet, so war zu mindestens der Stand als ich South Park verließ. Doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Butters für ihn da sein würde.

Meine Eltern scheinen es wohl alles andere als wichtig zu finden, sich bei mir zu erkundigen. Selbst wenn ich sie von mir aus anschrieb oder anrief, kam irgendeine Sache dazwischen, sei es die Arbeit oder andere Kleinigkeiten. Deswegen melde ich mich sehr selten bis kaum noch bei meinen Eltern.  
Seufzend streiche ich mir durch mein schwarzes Haar und schaue auf den Beton unter meinen Füßen. Bin ich ihnen tatsächlich so egal? 

Ich war mal beliebt, war Quarterback, wurde von allen geliebt und jetzt? Jetzt war ich alleine, hatte niemanden, wer hätte auch gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde auf dem College Anschluss zu finden. Natürlich, gibt es die ein oder andere Studenten Party, aber aus mir selbst nicht bekannten gründen fehlt mir Lust und Motivation um auf eine zu gehen. Wieso auch auf eine Party gehen, wo niemand ist den man kennt, oder der einen kennt. Mich einsam besaufen kann ich ja auch schließlich zu Hause.

Mein Leben ist Momentan auf dem Nullpunkt. Es gibt nichts, was mir Spaß macht, oder worüber ich mich freuen könnte. Alles was ich tue, ist vor mich hin leben. Ich hab kein wirkliches Ziel. Keinen Motivation. Wie den auch, wenn es nichts gibt, was einen anspornt.

Football war mein Ding, es war mein Leben. Ich liebte, dass Gefühl auf dem Feld zu stehen und von vielen Menschen bejubelt zu werde. Doch, dass schönste war immer noch, dass Gefühl nach dem Sieg. Dass Gefühl, dass es sich gelohnt hatte Monatelang zu trainieren. Und selbst nach einer Niederlage, war man entschlossen sich beim nächsten mal mehr anzustrengen, um beim nächsten mal den Sieg nach Hause bringen zu können. 

Doch Football spielen ist für mich gestrichen. Seit dem ich mich unglücklich am Bein verletzt habe, verschreibt mir der Arzt ein komplettes Jahr Auszeit zu nehmen, um meinem Bein Zeit zur völligen Heilung zu geben. Auf gut deutsch gesagt, ich musste eines der wichtigsten Sachen in meinem Leben aufgeben, zwar nicht für immer, aber ein Jahr sind mir eindeutig zu viel. Und von diesem einen Jahr sind gerade mal zwei Monate um. Wie soll ich nur die restliche Zeit überstehen? 

„Verdammte scheiße.“ zischte ich und raufte mir die Haare. So hätte ich mir mein Studentenleben auf jeden Fall nicht vorgestellt. Ich schaue mehrere Minuten lediglich auf meine verschränkten Hände, welche auf dem Geländer lagen. Was soll diese ganze scheiße nur? Erst verließ mich meine Freundin, dann verletzte ich mich am Bein und darf kein Football mehr spielen und danach scheinen alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeuteten, sich von mir zu distanzieren. Oder distanziere ich mich von ihnen?

Ich schaue in den Himmel. Dann auf das Geländer, auf dem ich mich mit meinem Armen stütze. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde richtig darüber nachgedacht zu haben stützte ich mich mit meinen eben noch verschränkten Händen auf dem Geländer ab und kletterte auf dieses drauf. 

Ob ich Suizidgefährdet bin? Nein. Ob es mir nichts ausmachen würde, jetzt zu sterben? Vielleicht.

Ich balanciere auf dem Betongeländer welches weniger als 30 cm breit war, als wäre es ein einfacher Schwebebalken. Doch statt einer Matte, würde mich harter Asphalt erwarten, falls ich einen falschen Schritt wagen würde. Angst habe ich nicht. Nicht mals Adrenalin schießt durch meinen Körper. Um genau zu sein, fühlte ich rein gar nichts. 

Ein Schritt nach rechts und ich würde auf den Betonboden landen, auf den ich noch vor wenigen Minuten stand. Ein Schritt nach links und alles hätte ein Ende. So einfach, aber gleichzeitig so schwierig. Ich musste bitter lächeln, hätte man mir vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich an diesem Punkt ankommen würde, hätte ich denjenigen ausgelacht. 

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“ Ich zucke zusammen schaffe es aber mein Gleichgewicht halten zu können um nicht herunter zu Fallen. Mein Kopf dreht sich nach rechts. Ein Junge, ungefähr in meinem Alter, stand an der Tür, welche zum Dach führte und sah mich mit geschockten Augen an. Er hatte rote locken, eine schmalere Figur und war etwas kleiner als ich, so wie ich in auf den ersten Blick einschätzen konnte. 

Er kommt auf mich zu gelaufen und zieht an meinen rechten Arm, um mich herunter zu holen, wobei ich fasst auf ihn drauf falle. „Bist du Lebensmüde? Du hättest herunter fallen können!“ redet der Junge wütend auf mich ein und ich brauche erst mal ein paar Sekunden um zu registrieren was gerade passiert. „Hallo? Antwortest du mir mal bitte?“ Er hatte seine Hand immer noch an meinem Arm und drückte zu. 

Als ich wieder nicht antworte, wurde sein Blick etwas weicher und er löst seine Hand von meinem Arm. „Alles okay bei dir?“ Ich nicke lediglich „Ja alles okay.“ Der Junge hebt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sah aber gerade anders aus.“ Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. Ich hab keinen Bock mich erklären zu müssen, und dass dann auch noch vor irgendeinem Wildfremden. 

„Ich wollte nicht in den Freitod springen, verdammt nochmal.“ zische ich genervt. Der Typ denkt locker, dass ich Selbstmord begehen wollte, und hat jetzt bestimmt vor, den warmherzigen Samariter raus hängen zulassen um sein Karma auf zu puschen. Einen Vortrag darüber, dass es Menschen gibt die mich lieben und das ich doch nicht alleine sei, kann er sich sparen.

„Und selbst wenn würde es dich nichts angehen.“ Ich schien wohl einen Nerv bei ihm getroffen zu haben. „Es geht mich auch nichts an, und ich kenne dich auch überhaupt nicht, aber du hast eine Familie die sich sorgen um dich macht, und da soll ich dich hier einfach auf dem Geländer balancieren lassen, als würdest du auf einem Schwebebalken herumtanzen?“

Ich muss auflachen. Sicher, meine Familie und sorgen machen. Der Fremde sieht mich irritiert an. „Was ist so lustig daran?“ „Ganz einfach, ich glaube das es ihnen scheiß egal wäre, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre.“ Lache ich leicht auf. Und es tut weh. Aber nicht so sehr, wie die Schelle die ich darauffolgend bekomme. „Verfickte scheiße was soll-“ Doch bevor ich meinen Satz vollenden kann, werde ich unterbrochen. „Sage nie wieder so eine scheiße, es gibt Menschen die sich um dich sorgen, die sich vorwürfe machen würden wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Sie müssten mit dem Gedanken leben, dass du gestorben wärst, und sie dir nicht hätten helfen können.“ schreit er mich an.

Es ist still zwischen uns. Sehr still. Ich lasse mich auf den Boden sacken. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, ich weiß doch selber , dass es sicherlich wieder Berg auf gehen würde, und das was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das war doch einfach nur die Wahrheit. Meine Eltern meldeten sich nicht bei mir, ich hätte vor Tagen sterben können und ihnen würde es nicht auffallen. 

Aber das er so reagieren würde hätte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht, immerhin hätte es ihm egal sein können. Ich bin ich nur ein Fremder. Er hätte mich einfach rein theoretisch ignorieren können, er hätte abhauen können, als er mich auf dem Geländer sah. Hat er aber nicht gemacht. Stattdessen hatte er auf mich eingeredet und mir für meine dummen Worte eine ordentliche Backpfeife verpasst. Aber, dass war genau das was ich brauchte. Einen ordentlichen tritt in den Hintern um wach zu werden.


	2. One Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorwort  
> Soo jetzt gehts weiter mit dem zweiten Teil, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen! :)

One Step Part 2

Ich sah zu ihm auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von wütend auf geschockt. „Scheiße, tut mir Leid ich wollte dich nicht schlagen!“ Kommt es panisch vom Rotkopf. Er kommt auf mich zu gelaufen und kramt in seinem Rucksack herum, welchen er die ganze Zeit auf seinem Rücken hatte. Er holt eine gekühlte Wasserflasche heraus und drückte sie gegen meine Wange. 

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen.“ Wiederholt er sich und ich muss etwas prusten. „Das war kein Schlag, du hast meine Wange liebevoll getätschelt.“ „Ach sei doch einfach leise.“ Murrt er und drückt die Wasserflasche fester an meine rote Wange.

„Du bist echt komisch.“ Der rothaarige schaut mich irritiert an. „Im positivem Sinne.“ Füge ich noch hinzu und er scheint mich noch verwirrter anzusehen. „Jeder normale Mensch hätte mich ignoriert, als ich auf dem Geländer stand, oder hätte sofort die Polizei gerufen, was weiß ich.“

„Das ist jetzt wohl ein Witz.“ Jetzt schaue ich ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?“ „Muss ich mich ernsthaft wiederholen? Ich hätte das vorhin, doch nicht einfach zu lassen können! Außerdem, hättest du selber nicht gewollt dass ich die Polizei angerufen hätte. Ich wollte dir den Stress ersparen Marsh.“ Erklärt er ein weiteres mal und drückt die Flasche härter gegen meine Wange, was mich zusammen zucken lässt. „Au! nicht so dolle!“ Jammere ich herum. „Dummheit muss bestraft werden!“ Ich greife nach seinem Handgelenk und entferne die Flasche von meiner Wange.

„Ist gut, ich habs verstanden.“ Meine ich, dann kommt mir aber eine Frage auf. „Woher kennst du überhaupt meinen Nachnamen Rotkopf?“ Er drückt die Flasche wieder feste gegen meine Wange. „Nenn mich nicht Rotkopf!“ „Jetzt beantworte mir doch einfach meine Frage!“ Er stöhnt nur auf. „Marsh. Steht auf deiner Klingel und weiß ich, weil wir Nachbarn sind und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir gehen auf die selbe Uni, hab dich außerdem öfters im Bus gesehen.“ 

„Stalker.“ Murmele ich mit Absicht so laut, dass es auch mein Gegenüber mit bekommt. „Hey! Ich bin kein Stalker, du stichst halt aus der Masse heraus.“ „In wie fern?“ Frage ich ihn neugierig. Er weicht meinen Blick aus. „Ist egal.“ Murmelt er und lässt die Flasche sinken. „Ach komm, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!“ Der Rotkopf sagt wieder nichts. „Du musst wissen, dass ich echt hartnäckig bin.“ Erkläre ich und komm ihm ein Stückchen näher. „Heißt, dass ich nicht locker lassen werde.“ Er seufzt auf und hebt seinen Blick. „Also?“ Etwas nervös, kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf und, wenn ich mich nicht irren sollte, wird er ein tacken röter. 

„Du siehst halt nicht schlecht aus, ach keine Ahnung.“ Es schleicht sich ein kleines lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Ach findest du?“ Frage ich ihn und komme wieder ein Stückchen näher. Er antwortet mir fürs erste nicht, sondern schaut stur auf den Betonboden und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Für jemanden der gerade eine gescheuert bekommen hat, bist du echt übermütig.“ Ich sage darauf nichts.

Niedlich ist er schon irgendwie. Sollte ich ihm jetzt auch ein Kompliment machen? Sollte ich jetzt überhaupt etwas sagen? Wie konnte diese ganze Situation von ‚Bring dich nicht um, du voll Idiot‘ zu ‚Du siehst echt nicht schlecht aus‘ ausarten? 

Es bleibt eine Weile still zwischen uns, der kleine Rotkopf hatte mir bereits vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Boden Gesellschaft geleistet. Wir sitzen nebeneinander und haben uns an dem Betongeländer angelehnt. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und alles was wir tun ist in den Sternen reichen Himmel schauen. Seine Anwesenheit störte mich nicht wirklich, im Gegenteil. Sie ist sogar irgendwie angenehm und mal etwas anderes als diese Einsamkeit, die mich umringt.

„Sag mal...“ Ich wende meinen Blick von den Sternen ab, lehne mich etwas vor und schaue zu ihm rüber. Er kaut nervös auf seiner Unterlippe und scheint, nach den passenden Wörtern zu suchen. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?“ Ich lehne mich wieder zurück und lächele schwach. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Beantworte ich ihm seine Frage, entschließe mich dann aber den Sachverhalt, genauer zu erklären. 

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ich hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht um ehrlich zu sein. Da war einfach diese Trance, in der ich war. Umbringen wollte ich mich aber nicht. Mach dir deswegen also keine großen Gedanken“ Er schaut mich mit seinen Smaragdgrünen Augen an. „Trotzdem sahst du irgendwie furchtbar traurig aus.“ Ich seufze, er will es also unbedingt wissen. Egal, ich bin es ihm sowieso schuldig. „Ich habe dir ja das mit meinen Eltern grob erzählt und es gibt da halt noch andere Sachen, die in letzter Zeit passiert sind.“ 

Was mache ich da nur? Ich kenne ihn noch nicht mal! Er könnte, er könnte… Ach scheiß drauf. Selbst wenn er mich im Nachhinein für meine Situation auslachen sollte, habe ich es mir dennoch von der Seele geredet. Und zu mindestens könnte ich danach etwas fühlen, scheiß egal ob es Wut, Trauer oder was weiß ich nicht was ist. 

Also, erzähle ich ihm alles. Alles was mich stört. Was mich deprimiert. Was in meinem Leben nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Er hört mir aufmerksam zu, nickt zwischen durch immer mal wieder um mir zu zeigen, dass er mir zu hört. Nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt habe, luge ich etwas zum anderen rüber. Seine Augen sind wässrig und man könnte denken, dass er jede Sekunde anfängt zu weinen.

„Das tut mir so leid.“ Presst er leise heraus. Ich winke ab. „Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es gibt Menschen den es schlechter geht.“ Sage ich mit einem bitterem Lächeln. „Ändert, aber nicht die Tatsache, dass es dir scheiße geht.“ Und da kullern die ersten Tränen seine Wangen herunter. „Hey, eigentlich sollte ich weinen und nicht du.“ Lache ich leicht auf und wische ihm mit meinem Daumen die Tränen weg. „Tut mir leid.“ Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung.“

Wann hatte ich das letzte mal geweint? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es fühlt sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Ob es gut tun würde zu weinen? Mein Blick schwenkt zum kleineren. Vielleicht.

Ein vibrieren störte meinen Gedankengang. „Verdammt.“ Murmelt der Rotschopf. Er wischt sich die restlichen Tränen weg und holt sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. „Ja?“ Es folgte kurze Stille. „Wie bitte? Du hast morgen Schule! Du kannst nicht bei mir-“ Wieder folgte Stille. „Ach verdammte scheiße, Mom und Dad werden mich umbringen. Ich komm sofort, warte einfach vor der Tür.“ 

Mein Sitznachbar schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Bruder, er streitet sich Momentan ziemlich oft mit meinen Eltern, das endet meistens damit, dass er die Nacht bei mir verbringen will.“ Ich nicke. „Du hast also einen kleinen Bruder?“ „Ja er ist 15 und, sagen wir es einfach mal so, in einer schwierigen Phase.“ Erklärt er mir und räumt seine Sachen zusammen, stoppt dann aber. 

„Ich will dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen.“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich tu mir nichts an, habe ich dir doch schon vorhin erklärt.“ Der andere schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht, du scheinst jetzt eigentlich echt Gesellschaft zu brauchen.“ Es formt sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. „Das ist echt nett von dir, kümmere dich jetzt aber lieber um deinen Bruder, er braucht dich.“ Er scheint noch einige Sekunde mit sich am ringen zu sein, steht dann aber letztendlich, doch auf. 

„Hast du etwas zum schreiben, Papier oder so?“ „Warte kurz.“ Ich krame in meinen Jackentaschen, nach irgendeinem Stück Papier, nehme dann aber einfach, meine fasst lehre Zigarettenschachtel. „Hier, ich hoffe das geht.“ Er sieht mich skeptisch an nimmt dann aber die Verpackung entgegen. „Ein Raucher also, sagen, dass das scheiße ungesund ist verkneife ich mir jetzt einfach.“ Er holt einen Kugelschreiber aus seinem Rucksack und schreibt etwas, in das innere der Verpackung.

Bevor ich anfangen konnte fragen zu stellen, drückte er mir wieder die Schachtel in meine Hand. „Hier meine Nummer, ruf mich an wenn etwas ist, außerdem du weißt, ich wohne gegenüber von dir, zögere deswegen nicht bei mir anzuklingeln.“ Er schulterte seine Tasche auf und wollte gerade gehen, als ich ihm noch am Ärmel festhielt.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Der Angesprochene guckte etwas verwirrt, musste dann aber anfangen zu lachen. „Ich fasse es nicht, ich hatte mit dir das deepeste Gespräch was ich seit vielen Monate hatte und wir haben uns noch nicht mals vorgestellt.“ Jetzt wo er es sagt, muss auch ich anfangen zu grinsen und den Kopf zu schütteln. Echt bescheuert, ich habe ihm gefühlt alles über meine Miesere erzählt, habe aber vorher nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt. „Ich bin Stanley Marsh, nenn mich aber einfach Stan, und du?“ „Kyle Broflovski.“ 

Meine Hand ließ seinen Ärmel los. „Okay, also, man sieht sich Kyle?“ Sage ich, wobei das gesagte sich eher wie eine Frage anhörte. „Auf jeden Fall Stan!“ Versicherte mir Kyle mit einem riesigen Lächeln und winkte mir noch einmal zum Abschied zu, bis er durch die Tür verschwand von der vorhin gekommen ist. Ich lächele, sehe mir die Zigarettenverpackung in meiner Hand an und stecke sie in meine Jackentasche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachwort  
> So, dass wars. Offene Enden sind nicht so toll, i know. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie ich daraus eine gute Geschichte machen soll. Also habe ich aus der Idee lediglich einen Twoshot gemacht. Vielleicht schreibe ich nochmal einen zweiten Teil, was wahrscheinlich eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Naja werden wir ja sehen. Vielen dank fürs lesen! Wie immer sind Kritik und/oder Lob herzlichst erwünscht! :D
> 
> LG LDM

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort  
> Eh Hallo :D Wie schon gesagt ich werde den zweiten Teil demnächst noch hochladen. Also nochmal zur Geschichte, ich selber kann ehrlich gesagt nicht einschätzen ob das alles zu schnell eskaliert ist (Was wahrscheinlich genau der Fall ist, ups) oder ob das so an sich ganz okay ist. Bin mit der Geschichte selber eher mittelmäßig zufrieden. Trotzdem fand ich es zu schade die Geschichte nicht hochzuladen, da ich mir schon Mühe gegeben habe. Wie immer würde ich mich über Kritik und/oder Lob freuen :) 
> 
> LG LDM


End file.
